Inorganic hypochlorite salts such as (sodium hypochlorite and calcium hypochlorite) and hypobromide salts such as (sodium hypobromide and calcium hypobromide) are excellent disinfecting agents with proven efficacy against a broad range of microorganisms and outstanding safety records. However, in general practice, these salts can be difficult to handle, store, transport, and/or apply. In some cases, these materials have poor storage stability, and thus normally have a short shelf life. If exposed to the atmosphere, the shelf life of these materials may be measured in days or even hours. In some cases, these salts are either dissolved in solution or are in solid particle or tablet forms that are not easily used in many applications.